What they left behind
by AirLore
Summary: The group continue on their travels. When they come to a world where other versions of Fai and Kurogane died a heroic death. They come across the daughters of those versions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or any character from Clamp

What They Left Behind

Chapter 1-Fallen Heroes

It was late in the evening. Hours have passed since the warning bell had rung. The guards had reported that an army was approaching the city of Lore. All of the warriors and wizards went to defend the city.

Once the sky was fill the sounds of explodes, shouts, and clanging metal. Now, it was quite. The battle was over. The question was who was triumph?

The people were waiting near the doors to their house, to hear the news. The gates opened. As the men of those who defend the city came through.

In front in of the returning, a man with short black hair and light blue eyes. He wore black armor. In addition, he had a long white cape. Around his, head a gold band.

Behind him was another man, who fought beside him. He had short white hair and green eyes. He had green and black armor. His cape was also forest green.

The people filed out in the square. The man black hair approached them. Then, he said, "The city has been made safe"

There was a roar of cheers. The villagers were celebrating the victory. The man, however, hung his head. His friend grabbed his shoulder.

In truth, it was a hollow victory. Half of the defenders, perished in the battle against the monstrous horde. Amongst them, the ones who fell in the fight ,were two of his best friends.

"Master Lantis," said a man in the crowd, noticing Lantis's posture "Is there something wrong?"

Lantis could not bear to bring himself to say what had happen. His friend, Eagle, stepped forward and began to everyone the horrible news.

"It is not completely victory. We lost some good men. Especially, amongst those who had fallen, was the great warrior Kurogane and the great Sage Fai"

The village was not only shocked. Sadden to hear this news. Fai and Kurogane were household names in the city. Not only, were they the most powerful defender of the city of Lore. Kurogane was the strongest fighter in all of Lore ever known. Fai was powerful wizard. They were some of the most caring people you ever meet. They help the people of Lore with mundane task. They also started a school. Therefore, future generation can learn to defend the home and provide services for the rest of the world.

Lantis and Eagle headed down a lonely street. They had to deliver the news to certain two girls that were not present in the square. It was probably best considering the relationship they had Kurogane and , him to a give them this news.

They arrive at a little gate in the middle a small brick wall. On the opposite side of the gate, a small green yard with flower planted along the path leading to the door. The manor was light blue with ivy crawling up the walls.

The two of them went to door. After delivering a knock, a young man answered the door. He was at least nineteen years old. He had short brown hair. His eyes were blue. He wore a white shirt and and dark brown pants.

"Master Eagle, Master Lantis" said the young man

"Young Master Motosuwa" replied Lantis

"I guess, you are here because the battle is over," said Hideki "Wait a second, where is Master Kurogane and Master Fai?"

Without saying a word, Hideki knew in an instinct. His reaction went from shocked to disbelief. "How can that be even possible? There is no way…"

"Master Motosuwa, please" said a woman coming down the stairs. She had violet hair and her eyes were blue. She wore a blue short sleeve dress. "The children are asleep. Please keep your voice down"

"It is our fault, Mistress Hibiya," said Eagle "you see we have some distressing news"

"Distressing news," she repeated

"What could kind distressing news do y'all have? Especially, since you cannot wait until morning"

A woman came out of the kitchen. She had pink hair in a ponytail. Her skin was a dark tan. Blue were the color of her eyes. She wore a white long sleeve blouse and black pants. She also wore an apron.

"It has to do with the death of both Master Fai and Kurogane," said Lantis

"Oh, my god" said Chitrose

Minute or two later, they gather into the living room. Caldina, the woman from the kitchen, brought some tea. Still, there was a tension in the air.

"Can you tell us what happen out there?" asked Hideki, trying to stay calm

"We all head outside the city. Once we were standing a few yards from the gate and along the wall. The invading army was in view. It was a vast army of monster and dark mages. All under of the command of Alycone" Lantis told the three

"Alycone" repeated Chitrose

"The ice witch, what on earth could she want here. I mean, she has a grudge against the two them. However, for her going against the whole city, there is no reason for it," said Caldina

"The reason was not made clear," said Eagle

"Whatever the reason, she wanted to attack Lore," said Lantis

"What happen to Master Kurogane and Master Fai?" asked Chitrose

"We had the advantage for sometime. It came to a point, where Alycone finally joined in" started Lantis

"She came across them," said Hideki

Lantis nodded. "The three of them were in their own war. Neither side was getting gaining the advantage. Then, all the sudden she said something to them. It got Kurogane in a rage. He went to attack to her. She shot out an ice shard at him, when he was close. However, he was able wound her back he collapsed. Fai went to help him; however, she shot him down. Then, she disappeared"

"Do you think he killed her?" asked Hideki

"No, it was not that type of wound. However, she won't be bother us anytime soon," said Eagle

"Where are their bodies?" asked Chitrose

"The local hospital, promised to take care of them" said Eagle

"You is in hospital" a little voice came from the doorway

There were two four-year-old little girls in nightgowns. One had a sliver blonde hair that went down mid-way of back. She has light blue eyes. Her skin sky was pale. The other girl had long black hair. Her crimson eyes were half way open. Her skin was tan.

"What are you two doing up?" asked Chitrose, as she went over to the children

"Fiona heard all of you down here. She woke me up. Saying that your dads are home" said the black hair girl

Fiona looked around the room. She was becoming confused. The person she hopes to see was not there.

"Where is Daddy?" asked Fiona

Chitrose broke down. She could not bear to tell the two girls what had happen. All she could do is to grab a hold of them. With an affectionate embrace, she was trying to let them everything was going to be all right.

"What is wrong, nanny Chitrose" asked other girl

"Chitrose" said Caldina "We cannot hide it from them"

"Is my dad the person in the hospital" the girl with the black hair. No one said anything. The little girl went over to Lantis. "What happen to my dad?" She demanded. She had an adamant look in her eyes. As if she did care how much it will hurt. She wanted the truth.

Lantis chuckled softly. He knelt in front of her. He patted her on the head. "You certainly have your father's attitude, Kasey. It is a good thing to know it not gone for forever"

"You mean…" Kasey began to ask

"Yes, your father fallen during the battle and so did Master Fai"

Fiona burst into tears. She leaned into Chitrose. Kasey stood there as tears trickled down her cheeks. How could he be defeated? He was the strongest man she has ever known.

"I am sorry for both your losses. We will do every thing to help you two," said Eagle "Your fathers did so much for the city. It the least we can do"

Days later, there was a funeral held for Kurogane and Fai. Everyone paid there respect to them. They gave their sympathies to their daughters. There in the center, a statue created in their honor. Therefore, everyone and future generations will know who were these hero were and what they stand for.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters from Tsubasa or from Clamp

Chapter 2-Arrival

Twelve years has passed. The two little girls have now, become young women. They are sixteen years old. The whole city has a hand in raising them. However, no one could ever replace the men in their lives. Still, they seem that they turned out all right.

The two of them were walking to down the hill. That lead from the school, that both of their fathers, not only taught. Moreover, they created to ensure that future generation would be prepared for whatever happens.

Fiona's sliver blond hair tucked in a bun. A hairpin with a light blue, green, red, and white gems, held her hair in place. She wore a place icy blue short sleeve and knee-length dress. It also had a v-neck with a dark green camisole underneath. She had slip on shoes that matched. Around her neck was a pendant. A circular crystal with sliver and gold rings and wings that were closed at the bottom. The way it hung was there was a hook on the center of the back. Therefore, it could easily be remove from the chain.

Kasey's black hair was in a long braid. Her bangs were rest to the right of her face. They drape down to her chin. She wore a white tunic blouse, with the sleeves went to the elbows. On the top of the blouse was a dark red vest. Her pants were a matching color as the vest. Dark brown boots is t t her footwear was.

"What a day, what a day" Fiona singed quietly

"It was not that eventful," relay Kasey

"That does not mean it could not be tiring. The last few hour were felt that they would last forever"

"You are the one who sign up for all those courses"

"It helps to be well rounded" Fiona stated with pride

"Then, do not complain when your day is full"

"How was your training?" Fiona asked Kasey

"It is all right. There is no one that makes it changeling"

"It just you are so strong" Fiona joked

They reached the village square. It was busy afternoon. There were people making purchases at the market. Some of the shopkeepers were cleaning the outside of their stores. Guards were making their patrols. Another young people, such as Fiona and Kasey, were heading home.

They walked straight through the center of the square. At one point, Kasey looked behind her. She saw Fiona stood and stare at the statue,.The statue of their fathers. They stood side by side. It was make out of bronze. Fai was in the Master Sages robes, while Kurogane was in full armor.

"I know. I missed them too," Kasey, said as she place her hand on Fiona's Shoulder,"Your dad was not only one of the best wizard in this world. One of the most wonderful men I ever meet. I mean, he was like a second father to me. I sure he would be proud of all you have done"

"I know" Fiona replied, "The same goes for your dad"

Just then, there was a commotion of some sort. Everyone was pointing at the sky. It was appearing that it was melting. It formed a giant water droplet. Then it was slowly falling to the earth. The guards and the local soldiers were rushing to the gate.

"What on earth is going on?" Fiona asked aloud

"I do not know. There is one way that we can find out"

They made their way to the gate themselves. Standing there was Master Lantis and Master Eagle. When they approached, Eagle stopped them from going any further.

"What is going on, Master Eagle" asked Fiona

"We are not sure" he told the both of them, "A group of us are going to check it out. You two need to stay here"

"But Master Eagle" Kasey started to plead

"No buts, Kasey" he responded, "Look, just head home. We will let know as soon as we get back"

Fiona took Kasey arm and gently pulled her away. Then, they continue on the path home. Once they got on the street that lead straight to the house. Kasey stopped and looked back.

"Kasey, come on," said Fiona "You heard what Master Eagle said"

"I know" Kasey replied, "It could be something that will invade our homes. I want to do something to protect Lore. I mean, what on earth they are training us for then"

"They already have soldiers going out there. Besides, it is probably nothing. A wizard doing an experiment"

"Yeah, however, some of those wannabe warriors are just itching to hit something with their swords. They will not to hear the truths. No patiences"

"You mean like you" Fiona jessed

"I am going see what is going on," said Kasey, after giving Fiona a glare

"Kasey, you are without a sword or anything to protect yourself"

"I am not going to fight. I am going to observe. You can go home"

Kasey took off the opposite direction. There was a wooded area next to the stonewall surrounding the city. Kasey pushed through the branches until she found an old wooden door. She use as much of her strength to open the door. She came out on the far left side of the city wall.

Kasey ran into the direction of the drop had fallen. It was about five miles beyond the city. She took the upper path. That way, she could look down at the area. No one will notice her up there. The last thing Kasey would want was having someone seeing her outside of the city.

As was walking along the the upper rigid. For a little while, she could not see anything. Then, in an open encircled area, she could see four figures. She could only the back of them.

There were three trees next to the cliff edge. She jumped on the branches of the first tree. Then, she made her way to the third tree. She was on branch that was directly above them. She lay on the branch and inching to get a better look.

She saw that the girl was around the age of ten. She had short light brown hair. Her eyes were green like jade. She wore a white cloak. This was over, white skirt with pants underneath. Her top revealed a bit of a mid drift. It was white short sleeve shirt with a blue gem.

The boy also appears to be ten years old. He had short brown hair and eyes. His cloak was dark green. The outfit he had underneath a black sleeveless shirt. Greenish-brown pants were is bottom of the outfit. He wore black gloves on his hands.

The other two took Kasey by surprised. Because how familiar they looked. One of them had sliver blond short hair. He had light blue eyes. In addition, both the hair and eyes were the same shade as Fiona's hair and eyes. Apparently, he was wearing a large white coat. Underneath that, a white jacket top. He also wore green pair of gloves. The other character had black spiky hair. He was also some type of helmet. It was red and it had a black crescent moon. His eyes were similar to Kasey's eyes. There was a long black cape drape from his shoulders. He was wearing armor that see never seen before.

All she could do was staring in amazement. The last two people were not just they meet once, on a random encounter. The memories of those two were valid in her mind. The features of the men were exactly similar to her and Fiona's fathers. What kind of trickery is this? Her father and Master Sage Fai passed away twelve years. How could this be?

They were some kind of conversion. Kasey listens clearly. She might get clues, who are these people and what do they want.

"Well, it is peaceful. We normally we get into a fight as soon as we arrive" said the tall blond man "this is nothing but a vast valley. It is rather nice"

"Although, there might be a village near by," said the boy

"We are wasting time here. If there is feather, let hurry and find it. Otherwise let's head to the next world," said the black haired person

"Well, Mokana do you sense anything" asked the boy

"There is something. I do not know where it is,though. There seems to be lots of magical powers here," the little critter told him. It appeared to be some type of rabbit creature. It had red gem on it forehead.

"The people in the nearest village, could gives us some leads as to where to look," said the girl

"That is brilliant idea, Sakura," said the blond hair person commented

"Which way do we go then?" said the man who looked like her father

"I have no I idea," his friend said with a simile

"Then, what good are you?"

"Do not be mean Kurgie"

The man resemble Kasey's father, gave an outburst, which she found strange. She remembers a couple of time were master Fai would teases her father. However, he never responds like that. He would take in stirred. Alternatively, he would joke back. Never would he lash out in that way.

Just then, the soldiers that left Lore, were approaching. The group of four realized this, wait patiently for the crowd. As if, they had been through this kind of situation before.

The soldiers stopped. There was low muttering among them. Apparently, they were taken by surprised. Probably, that Kasey was surprised about the same thing.

Master Lantis stepped forward. Master Eagle was behind him. She notices the man, who looks like her father, put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hello there" the blond hair person greeted "How can we help you, gentlemen?"

"We are from the city of Lore. There was some suspicious activity in this area. Would you know anything about that?"

"Oh, well, you see we just arrived here" was the responses the man gave

"So, you do not know anything?" Eagle further inquired

"What he is trying to is, the we arrived here by that way," said the boy

"It little different than the transport spells we use" said Eagle

"We are terribly sorry about causing a commotion," said Sakura

"What are your names?" asked Lantis

"My name is Shauron. This is Sakura"

"I am Mokana"

"And you two" Lantis was waiting for their answer

"My name is Fay"

"Kurogane is mine"

The shocked of the information nearly knocked out of the tree. There was more muttering and whispering among the soldiers. This has gone beyond strange. They have the same names and look similar to the fathers of Kasey and Fiona.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tsubasa chronicles or produce by Clamp

Chapter 3- The Other Selves

Four-year-old Kasey was running down the hallway. She had come from the bedroom her and Fiona shared. She was in her nightgown. However, she was avoiding going to sleep for the night. Before she got to the stairs, someone picked her up from behind.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked her father "it is bedtime"

"Oh, but Dad" she moaned

"It is important for you to get sleep. You want to grow big and strong, don't you" he told her as he took her back to the room.

"Someone was trying escape," asked Fai when Kasey and Kurogane reached the room. Fai was reading a book to Fiona before she went to bed.

"Yeah" said Kurogane

"I go to bed, when I am told," said Fiona "I am a good girl"

"Yes, you are a good girl," said her father

"I am a good girl too. There is nothing wrong with wanting to spend more time with my dad," Kasey said "I love spending time together with you, dad"

"I love spending time with you, too" her father told her "But I am not going anywhere. I will be here when you wake up in the morning"

Then, there was a sound of the warning bell. Fai went over an opened and stuck his head out the window. Kurogane set Kasey on her bed. He approached to see what was coming towards the city.

"It is a horde of monster from the mountains," said Fai

"The mountains" Kurogane repeated "do you think it could be her?"

"It is strong possibility"

"Let headed out there. I am not going that woman do any further damage. We have been through enough"

Fai agreed. They were leaving the room, when Hideki ran up to them. "I heard it, I heard the bell. What exactly is going on?"

"Someone is making their advance on Lore," said Kurogane

"All right, I fight along side you" Hideki with both hands clenched

"No" said Kurogane

"But Master" protested Hideki "I have getting stronger with your training. I can be of some use to you"

"We have no doubt about your skills. However, we need your skills here. If the battle goes ill, you must protect the city on the inside. Not mention, what is most precious to us." said Fai

Hideki turned and saw Kasey and Fiona. They were standing in the doorway. A sense of worry was on their faces. Hideki took a deep breath. "I will make you two proud"

"We greatly appreciate that," said Kurogane. Then, he turns to stood at the top of the stairs. "Would mind finishing getting the girls in bed"

"Of course" she replied. Then, she went over to guide the children back into the bedroom. Kasey called to her father. He turned to her. With a simile, he told her.

"I told before, Kasey. I am not going anywhere. I will be here when you wake up the next morning"

Those were her father's last words to her. It was twelve years, since then. Now, a person has appeared who not only look exactly like him. Has the same name. Kasey frozen with shock and disbelieve.

"How dare you," said one of the solders, "Taunting us with the forms of our former masters. Giving us their as they were your own. How heartless can you be?"

"I afraid I do not understand" said Fai

"Two men that were very dear to us and the whole city of Lore went by the same names. They had the same appearance as you," explained Lantis

"You speak as if they are no longer here," said Kurogane

"Unfortunately, both of them kill in a battle, twelve years ago" Eagle said

"Oh, how sad" said Sakura "I so sorry"

"I can see why now any one of you would have that kind of reaction," said Shauron, "However, there was no intent on taunting or bring hurt to any of you"

"That does not explain that why you are. And why those two look similar to the heroes" said Lantis

The group looks at one another. Kasey could guess that the explanation was hard to explain. Either, there is a secret agenda, which they did not want to reveal. On the other hand, it could be very hard to explain.

They whispered amongst themselves. It seems they are really contemplating what to tell the crowd of soldiers. After moment, they were ready to tell everything.

"You see we have been traveling around to different dimensions" began Shauron

"Traveling to different dimensions" repeated Eagle

"Yes, we are searching of Sakura's feathers"

"They are really my memories," said Sakura

"Each feather in a part of her memory. In addition, each has magical powers. If there something strange is happening, it could be a clue to the feathers whereabouts"

"I afraid there is not out of the ordinary has been happen," Eagle told Fai

"However, if what you are saying is true. The feather being in wrong hands, could be trouble for us all," said Lantis

"If any information that might lead to the feather would be very helpful," said Shauron

"Something you said before is interesting," said Lantis "I take it all are from different dimensions. Is it possible, that people look similar in each dimension?"

"Well, you got part of it correctly. In every dimension, people not only look similar. They would have the same name. However, their personalities would different. That would usually be due to way their world is"

"This is unbelievable" Kasey said to herself "In worlds beyond this one, there more version of my and Fiona's dad. They might not be exactly the same person. While is beyond anything I could ever imagine. However, it certainly explains a few things. Therefore, in a way it makes sense"

Lantis approached. "We will help find this feather of yours. First things first, we find a place you can stay"

"Master Lantis, where are they going to stay? Some of people may not be so keen to let them stay. Due the fact they look so much alike to Master Fai and Master Kurogane" one of the soldiers spoke

"There is vacant room at the school. Until we have, everything settled. Find a way to tell the people of Lore about you two"

"That would fine," said Kurogane

Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, and Shauron were escort back to the city. Kasey went back the way she came. She was about to enter the city square. However, the crowd was about cross her path. Kasey hid in an alley as they passed by.

For moment, she thought that presence was notice. Kurogane stopped. He looks over his shoulder. He stared at the shadows where she was. Then, his attention went elsewhere.

Once they headed towards the school. She went straight home. It was just after sunset. After quietly open and close the front door. As she turned to go up the stairs, there was Hideki and Chitrose was standing with the arms cross.

"Where were you, young lady?" said Hideki

"I got caught up with something at the school," explained Kasey

"Really, what would that be?" Chitrose said,

"That is not what Fiona had told us"said Hideki

"What was important enough to not to come home as soon as you hear the warning bell?"

"I am sorry," replied Kasey "I was staying were I was until it was safe enough to leave"

"Do you know how worry we were about you? Not knowing if something has happen," Chitrose cried

Kasey started to panic. Her brow was form droplet of sweat. She bit her bottom lip. It was clear that she was in she told them the truth. It would be worse.

A few minutes later, Fiona slowly opens the bedroom door. She pokes her head in. A pillow went flying through. Fiona managed to dodge the pillow.

"Hey" she shouted

"You told them, didn't you, didn't you" shouted Kasey as tossed another pillow

"I never mention that you went beyond the wall," Fiona responds as deflected the pillow

"Then, what did you say"

"One of the shopkeepers needs help. You volunteered. I continued on my way home" Fiona replied "Why did get into trouble"

"Yeah, I got grounded for two weeks" Kasey said as clasped on the bed "I guess, they annoyed that I did hurry home as soon as possible. Then, learning that I was not where you said I was just got them even more streamed"

"You know they are protective of us. Because, we really do not know if Alycone would ever attack again"

"I know" Kasey sighed

"Anyway, what was the thing that came from the sky?" asked Fiona

Kasey was about to tell her. After getting a second to think about it, she decided not to. It not as if it would be simple to explain. In addition, what would Fiona's reaction be? An overwhelming sensation of curiosity to find out more about the man who looks her father. On the other hand, she could go into complete shock.

"It was nothing," she said


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters from Tsubasa Chronicles or Clamp

Chapter 4-We Finally Meet

Sunlight flowed through an open window. Morning had come. The group of four was waking up. They slept in a spare classroom at the school. There was not furniture. Therefore, there was plenty of space to find a place to rest their head.

The young girl Sakura took in the view from the window. "Wow, the view here is really beautiful"

"Yes, it is a beautiful city. A real pleasant place to live in" said Fai, "Not to mention, this school"

"It is amazing to think that the Kurogane and Fai for this world started it. Education must have been important to them," said Shauron

"That might be true. I wonder what they were like," said Fai

"That is not why are we are here for. Have you forgotten? Finding the feather is the main goal. We cannot waste time searching about these people were"

"You are not even interest about the other Kurgie," asked Fai

"No" Kurogane said

"Not even a little" Fai further inquired with his finger and thumb a centimeter apart

"Not even a little" repeated Mokana as he hopped on Kurogane's head

"Not if have nothing to do with the feather, now get off"

There was a small knock on the door. Eagle and Lantis entered the room. "Good Morning "said Eagle

"Moring" Fai, Sakura, and Shauron greeted

"I hope you all had pleasant night sleep. Despite you had to sleep in vacant classroom"

"Oh no, it was fine. We understand that it could cause a situation," said Shauron

"You are not expecting us to stay in this room the whole time" Kurogane spoke

"Of course not" said Eagle, "We actually came here to let you know. That today merchants come and conduct business in the market square. If there as any strange activity, they would hear about it. We are more then happy to introduce you. This will also provide a chance to explain to everyone why you are here. In addition, have them know that you are not the real Fai and Kurogane back from the death or the you are trying to trick them"

"Still, understand that not everyone would going to be understanding," said Lantis

"We know see someone that suppose to dead, alive again, could cause a commotion" said Shauron

"Still, sooner or later someone is going to find out about us," said Kurogane

"That is why we feel can that it is best to get it clear up as soon as possible" replied Lantis

Several miles away, Fiona was skipping down the stairs. As Kasey, slowly came down came behind her. "Don't be so down, it is a beautiful morning. Besides, it is only two weeks," Fiona, said with a simile

"You do not have to remind me," groaned Kasey, "Besides, that not what is on my mind"

"Oh, what is it" Fiona asked curiously

"None of your business"

"Oh, come on. Kasey" Fiona beckons in a childish tone as she tugged on Kasey's arm, "we should not keep secrets for each other. We are like sisters"

"Even sisters do not tell each everything. There might be secrets that you are keeping from me"

"If I told you a secret of mine, you tell me yours"

"Fine" Kasey sighed

"Alright, here is my secret," whispered Fiona, "I have a crush on Domeki"

Domeki was a fellow schoolmate of theirs. He started attending the school, when his family moved to Lore three years ago. He was a very skilled archer. Therefore, he was taking the warrior courses. Kasey would be more associated with him. Fiona, for the first time that she laid eyes on him, she fell in love with him.

"That no really a secret"

"What" Fiona exclaimed

"I was there when it all began of it all" said Kasey, "I do not know why you feel that you should keep it a secret. You should at least try to get a date with him"

"But there is an age difference between us"

"Only by two years"

They continue to the kitchen. Kasey went to see what Caldina was cooking for breakfast. There is some porridge cooking in a large pot simmering. A honey aroma fills the air. Kasey was to eat. Fiona stood in the center of the room. She stared at outside through the window. She was in deep thought.

"I wonder, if he would approve," said Fiona to herself. However, it was loud enough that Kasey heard her.

"Who," Kasey asked

"My father," Fiona told her "I mean, not just on a young man I want to be with. Would he think that I was taking my life in a direction that is good?"

"He would want you to be happy. If you remember, I had the strict father"

"That is because you tend to be mischievous," said Caldina as she came out of the pantry

"I was not that bad. Besides I grew up since then" Kasey protested

"Is that why you are grounded" Caldina laughed

Kasey scratched the back of her head. Caldina gave each a bowl of porridge. Both sat at the table. Just then, Kasey remembers something that she had to do. However, she could not.

"Fiona, could you do me a favor. I took my sword to the blacksmith. Would mine pick it for me? It is the one the Domeki's family own"

"Sure"

About an hour later, Fiona was heading towards the blacksmith shop. She was going over what to say if she came across Domeki. She did not want to come off as a too hyperactive. She would act refine and intelligence.

She stood peering in the window of the shop. She squeals when she saw Domeki working behind the counter. After collected herself, she enter the store. "Oh, it is you, Fiona. What brings you here?"

"Hi, Domeki" she said shyly, "Oh, I am here to pick up Kasey's sword"

"Why doesn't she come and pick herself?" he asked

"That is a long story"

"She got in trouble again, huh"

"Basically"

He just shrugged. Then, he brought Kasey's sword. Fiona took the sword. She did not leave. After taking a deep breath, she asked him.

"Would like to get together at sometime"

"Sure, would tomorrow afternoon be alright"

"Yes, I will meet in the market square"

Fiona exited the store. Once the door closed, she jumped up and down. She went into a death spent. Kasey would be so excited about this news. However, Fiona was not watching where was going, because she knocked right in a person. She drop Kasey's sword.

"Oh, I so sorry sir" she apologize

"You need to careful," the man said as he picks up the sword off the ground

"I know, when I get excited I am not aware of my surroundings" Fiona replied. When she went to take the sword from him, her eyes widen. "Master Kurogane" she said in a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"About that" he began

"Oh, Kurgie, did someone recognizes you", said a blond hair at came up behind him. Tears slowly came down her cheeks. Both of her hand went over her gapping mouth.

"Dad" she whispered

This took both men by surprise and the rest of the group. They did not except this. Base off the information they got form Eagle and Lantis to them. It was thought that everyone was going to be surprise to see the. However, to hear someone calling one of them their father, never cross their minds.

Lantis and Eagle came over to the group. Fiona ran over to them. "Master Eagle, why do look like them. Why does the one look like my father?" she sobbed. He wrapped her in his arms.

"Might be we should have told them first," he said to Lantis

"Who is she" asked Shauron

"Her name is Fiona. She is the daughter of the Fai of this world"

"What, Fai had a kid" said Mokana

"Not him, the other one" shouted Kurogane

Fai approached Fiona. He extended his hand towards her. "I am very sorry for your lose. He must have loved you very much. My intends were not to bring such painful memories"

"Do not worry," said Fiona, she shook his hand. "All of the memories just came flowing back so quickly. It is not your fault. It is a pleasure to meet you, Fai"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters from Tsubasa or any other of Clamp's characters

Chapter 5- History of the Ice Witch

For, her punishment for getting the adults all worried. She had to clean and organize the attic. She was reaching completion. When she came across a truck, it had her family insignia. Even thought, she opens the truck. She knew what was inside. The item she immediately picks up her father sword.

"Kasey"

"Yes"

"We need to come down stairs. There is someone who wants to talk to you"

"I will be right there"

Kasey places the sword back in the trunk. She was heading downstairs. Chitrose had a sorrow and shock in her eyes. Kasey was about to ask. When Chitrose gesture to continue downstairs, giving a sense that the situation would speak for itself.

Kasey continues down the second fleet of stairs. Then, she went the living room. Once there, she was surprise. The fuzzy creature, that was with the group of four, pop in her face. He was getting a close look at her. With everyone question he asked, Mokana leaned closer. Therefore, Kasey leaned further back.

"Wow, you look like Kurgie" he said aloud, "what is your name?"

"Kasey"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"Mokana, let her have her space" said the young boy

Mokana floated over to the couch where the group was sitting. Kasey collected herself. However, she was figuring how to react to the situation. She had seen the group before. However, if she acts surprise it could give it away.

"What is going here?" asked Kasey,

"Take a seat, Kasey" Lantis gestured towards the couch where Fiona was sitting. Kasey did so. She shot a glance at Fiona. It was they were having a silence conversion. Fiona had a good idea that Kasey already knew the situation before hand. She could not understand why Kasey tells her about this.

"My, my, it seem that that this world's Fai and Kurogane had such beautiful young women as daughters," said Fai

"Yes, this two certainly grew up, into wonderful young ladies," said Eagle

"Do you think so Kurgie?" asked Fai. He looks over at Kurogane. There was a bit of a groan came form Kurogane.

"Glad you to meet you, too," said Kasey in a hushed tone. There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Fiona gave a quick jab with her elbow. Kasey returned with a glare.

"Well, one thing we are curious about is your fathers," stated Shauron

"I guess, that is expected. After all, there is a lot history about them. Not to mention, what you have in common with them," said Fiona

"Where do you want start?" asked Kasey

"Why did they create a school?" asked Shauron

"I can answer that" Lantis spoke, "it started went we are younger. The five of us grew up together"

"The five of you" asked Sakura

"Me, Eagle, Fai, Kurogane and Alycone"

"Alycone, who is Alycone," asked Fai

"The Ice Witch" said Kasey. There was anger in her voice. It was deep anger. The type of anger that is full of pain, pain of past events. In one way, the guests would not want to push the issue, to spare her any more grief. However, there was a need to know.

"You seem to have anger towards her," implied Kurogane

"Let's just say, she is responsible for everything," Kasey answered.

"Kasey," said Fiona. Her hand went on her shoulder. In a silent, plead, not to overreact. Since Kasey had tend to have strong feeling over the topic.

"You mean she killed…" Sakura started to say

Fiona nodded. Her eyes became watery. Kasey took her hand. For, she decides to put her pain aside, to be there for her best friend. Fiona was doing the same in return. As Kasey gave Fiona's hand gentle squeeze, Fiona did the same.

"We are very sorry," said Sakura

"But why" asked Mokana, "Why did she kill them? Especially, since she was so close to them"

"That is linked to the story," said Lantis "If I may continue"

Everyone gave a nodded. Lantis clear his voice. "As I said before, we grew up together. It was simpler times. However, Lore was originally a small town. It had a market place, A few shops around town, and the inn. We did have a few farms. However, the land had could become poor. There was nothing much. Unlike, the most productive town that lay across the mountains, Jale"

"How is Jale more productive," asks Fai

"It is the capital the world. There is bigger population. The trade would come from all over. In addition, there was a school there. However, it was only for wizards" explain Eagle

"Therefore, up and coming wizards would use their magic. It would advance the city even further," said Fai

"How trade is was not so good here?" asked Kurogane, "It would seem with such advance cities that close by. Lore would advance as well"

"Because of the mountain, it is dangerous passage. Not only there are abrupt storms. There were also bandits. They would attack our caravans. The town needed to hire mercenaries to protect them, which drain more of our economy" Lantis explain, "Well, we were aware of the troubles of the town. Even at a young age, we want to do more"

"However, it was not until the age twelve that we final did something. Kurogane and I approach a mercenary to teach us how to use a sword. At first, the man did not want to teach. Due to the fact, that our parents would be upset with him. However, once he heard reasons for wanting to learn. He agreed. Eventually, Eagle joined us.

"While, we progress in our training, Alycone was becoming angry with us," Eagle interjected

"Why would that be? You were just think of helping your town," asked Sakura

"We were more than friends to her. We were family. Her father slain, in a caravan that was making its way through the mountain pass. To her, the possibility of losing us in the same manner was frightening. We knew that. It got her annoyed, that we would take that risk. She tried countless times to change our minds" Lantis went on explaining "Needless to say, we all were being stubborn. At one point, she just gave up. Still, she must have bearing those feelings"

"Wait, what about the Fai from this world? Do not tell me, that he lay on his back side and did nothing," asked Kurogane

"Oh that is mean, Kurgie" said Fai "I am sure he did the best to cheer on his friends and give lots of encourage"

"That is what a coward does," retorted Kurogane

"He did much more than that," Fiona shouted. She had sprung on to her feet. Then, Fiona had realized her reaction. She bowed to their guests. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to act in such a way"

"No," said Fai, "No need to apologize. I guess we were being careless, in what we were saying"

"It was really an inside joke," said Mokana

"Inside joke" said Fiona and Kasey

"Yeah, they both act like this all the time," said Sakura, with a giggle.

"So, what you talk about yourselves. Not about my father" Fiona said

"Of course, I am not the type of person to disrespect the dead. Especially, when he went out protecting the city and everyone who lives here," said Kurogane "Also, everyone he loves"

Fiona smiled. "You said that he did much more than that. What did you mean by that?" asked Fai, leaning in as if he is interested.

"Well, he taught himself, how to use magic"

"How" he said shocked. The group of four all lean in. Waiting and wanting to know the secret.

"He investigated a rumor. Some of the folks in town would talk about an old library that is underneath the city. In that library there are tomes of spells and magic"

"Wait, if there a way to study magic, than why anyone would leave Lore to learn at Jale" Kurogane asked in demanding tone.

"It was just a rumor. No one really believe that is library exist. Even if there was, no one could have known. How to understand want the books would have said. Therefore, no mages was there to teach anyone how to perform the spells," said Eagle

"Still, Fai wants to do his part as well. However, he did not have the strength to be a warrior. Due to a condition, he had since birth. Therefore, he decides to search for this library" Lantis continue to explain

"And he found it" said Shauron

"Yes, he did," said Fiona

"He even shared the secret with Alycone," said Eagle

"Why do I have the feeling that was a bad idea?" said Kurogane

"Well, it seemed not a terrible idea, at the time. She figures that if her friends are going to continue to prepare to protect the city and the caravans. She might as well help."

"All of you must have been close" comment Mokana

Kasey scoffed. All eyes fell on her. She returned the looks with fail recognition at what the rest might think of her inappropriate reaction. She believed that she had all the right, to act the way her did.

"What"

"Kasey, I understand what you might be feeling. Still, you cannot pass judgment on her," said Fiona try to correct Kasey

"I think, she has done more than enough to form, an opinion about her," Kasey said, raising her voice

"I know, I think that we should…"

"Being the bigger person, forgiving her, despite of what she did" Kasey shouted, as she got to her feet. She stares at Fiona. "You know, it is great mystery to me, how you can feel that way. Especially, since she took far more from you than me"

"Kasey" Fiona said in a hushed voice

"What do you mean?" asked Fai stunned

Lantis gestured to Kasey to sit back down. Once she did, Lantis took over the conversion. He began to explain. "There was an incident. Alycone took an injury in the middle of an attack by bandits. She began to feel that she was not cable of defend the town of Lore, just by reading magic spells in books. She made the decision to attend the school in Jale. Once had accomplished a level of magic, she could be more cable to help"

"However, she believes that, we all wait for her. Until she return to Lore. It was not the case. When she did return, she had found that Fai and Kurogane gotten married. Not only that, Kasey was born, the product of the loving relationship, Kurogane and Toymo, his wife. Emeraude, Fai's wife, was pregnant with Fiona. At first, Alycone appear to be happy. However, she was felt hurt" said Eagle

"What" shouted Kurogane, "I married princess Toymo?"

"You know her," asked Chitrose "How"

"Not the one you know" he answered. Then, he crosses his arms. His body sank into the cushion. This was giving the impression. It was a very touchy subject. It was not in the best interest of everyone, to ask any further questions.

"Why was she feeling hurt?" asked Sakura, returning to the original subject.

"No one really knows. However, my guess is that she was in love with one of them," Lantis explanation "I mean, while she reconnected with all of us. She was establishing a relationship with the new wives. It was appearing she might have a well loving aunt to Kasey and Fiona"

"However, one day she snapped. We were all at a picnic together. All of us were enjoying the fresh air and the warmth of sun shining upon us. Then, Alycone rose to her feet. She had a dark look in her eyes. She began screeching, how Kurogane and Fai betrayed her. Her heart was now broken. It was unfair"

"I understand that she was feeling betrayed" began Fai, "I wonder if she ever told them what she felt. It might have things less complicated"

"I couldn't tell, if she did or not. The conversion could have read either way" Lantis spoke "However, did does not excuse her actions"

"What did she do?" asked Shauron

"In the midst of rage, she shot several ice shards. We were all in range. Kurogane dove for his daughter. He tries to protect her. However, with that choice, he failed to protect his wife. She took a shard of ice to the chest. Emeraude shoved Fai out the the icy shard that was launched at him. Therefore, it would avoid his heart. He would not die. However, she put herself in harms ways. In fact, the crystal like shard went into her side. It pierced the flesh wall, were unborn Fiona rested"

"Alycone stared at the scene that was of her own creation. Kurogane held Toymo in his arms, all the while, staring upon her corpse in disbelief. Tiny Kasey cried by his bent legs. Even though, she was too young to comprehend what was happen. The atmosphere was thick with emotions. It did not take much for her to feel the sorrow in the air. As for Fai, he held his beloved wife in his arms. Emeraude was slowly dying. There was a great deal of blood pouring from her wound" Lantis took a moment of silence.

It was very clear, that this was an emotional part of the story. Kasey and Fiona took each other hands. While their grip was tight, from hearing about those painful moments, they were being gently. It was as if, they did not was to break each other. In addition, both of them had tears in their eye, although Fiona showed it more easily than Kasey did.

Maybe Kasey felt, she needed to be stronger. There was so much pain between them. One needs to be rock for the other. If that were true, it was understandable. It did seem that Fiona had it worse than Kasey did. Not only losing her mother, having that is the same day, as she had to be deliver several days early. Almost, losing her life in the process, it must have been rough.

"Whatever happens to Alycone?" Shauron asked

"On that day, she simple vanished. There was no a single word, no apology. There was not a single sense of remorse. She dared not to show her face. However, it was not until years later, that she began attacking the town. Every now and again, she would attempt to piece the city's walls. She wanted to completely destroy the town."

"Well, it is all over now," said Chitrose. She went over to the two girls. Both her hands place on their shoulders. Giving some comfort, for their revisit for past events. "I think these two have heard enough for, now. They need to rest"

"Understood" said Eagle

Chitrose escorted Kasey and Fiona upstairs. Eagle and Lantis were alone with the four guests. There was silence for a couple of moments. Then the conversion, started once again.

"So you believe that she is gone for good," asked Kurogane

"We cannot be sure," said Eagle

"But, we would greatly appreciate, if you don't mention such a topic around the girls. I think, they need this to be put to rest," Lantis requested. They all came to that agreement. The four of them did want, Kasey and Fiona to have Alycone presents lingering over them. They had been through enough. The two of them have gone on for that point. There is no reason, to go back.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or any of the characters

Chapter 6- When snows falls on the Summer Day

It was quiet morning. Fiona and Kasey did not say much to each other. Not that there was any reason to blame them. They relived some horrible events last night. Events that chance their lives forever.

Kasey sat on her bed. Braiding her long black, she ponder on the conversion of the night pervious and what might the other Kurogane and Fai be thinking. Would they try to be more fatherly to them? If so, would she feel about that? Would it be a comforting feeling? Have a fatherly person to look up to, would be nice. Even a short while. However, a part of her did not want that. No only, it would be awkward. There was no personal ties between the visitors. Therefore, there was not much to expect.

Kasey looked at Fiona. It was clear that her mind, was not on the same subject. She was at her wardrobe. She was rummaging through her dresses. All the while, humming a merry a little tone. She apparently in a good mood.

"What are you so cheery about" She asked Fiona

"I have a date with Domeki" She replied

"About time" Kasey said with a smile

"What? What is that suppose to mean?" Fiona asked stunned

"There was no doubt he would say yes," Kasey answered

"Huh, you knew that all time. Why didn't say something"

"I did" Kasey stated, "I been encouraging you the whole time"

Kasey shook her head. She found humorous that, Fiona made it seem that Kasey was less supportive than she actually was. There was no ill intent in her thoughts. It probably she doubt it would ever happened.

"Anyway, what do think this dress?" asked Fiona. She pulled out a white sundress. She place it in front of her. In order, to give Kasey a better idea was it would be a fitting outfit.

"It seems to be fine"

"What about my hair? Should I leave it down?"

"That seems fine as well"

"Is that all you can say?"

"You know that I not the best person to ask" Kasey said in return

"I know," Fiona said "I wish you would find someone"

"Please," Kasey sighed

"I will stop on the subject," Fiona said, as she was putting on her dress, "However, eventually, it will happened to you, Kasey"

Once Fiona was finish putting herself together, the two girls headed downstairs. As they enter the dining room, they saw that their visitors. As while as Hideki and Chitrose. They were partaking breakfast that was already served. There was also a map of the town. They were try to figure, where to search for that magic feather.

"Oh, good morning" greeted Sakura

"Morning" Fiona said brightly

"How did two sleep, last night" asked Fai

"Very well, thank you" said Fiona

Both Kasey and Fiona took seat at the table. They then settle themselves with their plates. While proceeding to eat, Kasey could help to keep looking at the map. Finally, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Searching for that feather" she asked

"Oh, yes" said Fai, "We figured, that there is no better time to start than now"

"Any leads" she continue

"With everything that we learn yesterday," said "we figure that the library would be a great place to start"

"What makes you think so?" asked Fiona

"Well, you see the feather is draw to magic powers. If there are books with magical spells, the feather might have found its way there. On the other hand, there might have some records of thee feathers presence"

"How could there be any records of the feather?" ask Fiona

"We have experience time, where the feather arrived at the world way before us. Years or decades could be the span of time" explained Fai

"Well, there is a problem" said Hideki, who was sitting at the end of the table "We speculate where the library is. So, it will take some searching"

"It better than nothing" said Kurogane

"Where is the area that you think it might be?" asked Kasey

"Right here" Hideki point on the map. The location was not far from the house. It was an over growing forest. Kasey remember when she was younger, the adults would tell the children to enter the forest. Due to the danger within. However, that did not stop many attempting to go in to explore.

"Oh, I know that place. If you want, I can guide you" said Kasey

"Kasey" Hideki spoke with his finger drumming on the table.

"Look, I know I am in trouble. But, isn't more important to help them. If I able help them, why not?" Kasey spoke in return

"Then, Fiona could do it. She would know, since you two grow up together" Hideki pointed out

"But I" Fiona began

"What?" Hideki asked

"I have plans for this afternoon" Fiona told him

"Oh," he said

"I actually have a date with someone"

"Let her go on her date," Kasey interrupted "I am more than capable to lead them there"

Hideki sighed

"I guess, there is no point in arguing anymore. Kasey if you feel that you can help them. Then, you go ahead. But that does not mean, you are not out of trouble, yet"

"Fine," Kasey sighed

About a half an hour later, Kasey and the visitors was heading out toward the forest. It was quiet, as they walk along the path. The presences of Kasey could have create some tension. Alternatively, they could just waiting until they arrive the place.

That was until Mokana, when sat on Kasey's head. "Hey, Kasey, are there any monsters in the woods"

"Huh, no" she replied

"Then, why did you bring your sword" he continued to ask. Her sword was in its sheath, which was resting across her back.

Kasey sighed. "While there no threats in the forest, no one really has been in the old library. Who knows what might rest within, just dust and cobwebs. Or there a beast that had been settle in there for years. I would rather have a good sword by my side, in case there is something. No point going in unprepared"

Fai gave a small chuckle. "Well, doesn't that sound familiar? Right, Krugburger"

Kurogane groaned. Kasey could not tell. If he was groaning because of the nickname. Was it because Fai made a comparison between the two of them. She could not get a read whether he likes her or bot. Then again, it is still a little too early to tell.

"It does sound like him" said Mokana

He groaned again.

Kasey cleared her throat. Trying to get their attention, therefore, they can get them off the subject. "We are getting pretty close to the forest. However, the main way to enter the forest is little difficult pass through. There is another path in that direction" she said, as she pointed straight off the road. "If we use that path, we become closer to the center of forest at an easy pace. Then after that, we find a direction to travel in"

"Is that so," ask Fai

Kasey nodded. Sharon spoke, "well, whatever, gets to find the library faster that is way we should go"

Everyone appeared to be in agreement. Kasey once again took the lead. It was not long before they came to the path that Kasey spoke of. They followed for along for a while. Until, the group came to a fork in the path. Kasey had turned to the path on the right.

They made some distance into the forest. When Kasey, came to all sudden stop. She stared up at the sky.

"What is it? What wrong?" asked Kurogane

"Is it just me or has it gotten colder" said Kasey

"Huh" said Sakura

"Isn't in the middle summer," asked Fai

"Yes, I just am getting this overwhelming feeling that…"

In that moment, there was small white flakes. Slowly, they were falling from the sky. Kasey caught one in her hand. As she looked at it, a great deal of anger was raising. For, it was a clear sign that she was here.

With that, she ran pass to the group. She needed to get to the gate. The town is in danger. Kasey had to do something.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or any of the characters

Chapter 7 –The Ice Witch

It appear to be a perfects day in the town square. The sun was shining. Only a few clouds in the sky. There would be a gentle breeze that occasionally go by. Nothing else would be expected. Since, it was the high of spring.

Fiona was waiting near the statues. She would come up to stand on her toes, then come back to plant her feet back on the ground. She would repeat this for small amount of time. It was one of thing she do, while waiting for her date.

It was not long, before Domeki showed up. She greeted him with a cheery smile. "Good afternoon, I glad that could make it"

"Well, it would be great, if we got to know each other better" he replied

After exchanging smiling, they heading to the marketplace. They plan to buy some fruits and other type of food that did not needed to be cooked. The reason for this, was they would have a picnic at Lover View. A spot that overview of the valley. Many couples go there, to have some time to themselves.

It might be rather early for them, to go the Lover View. However, it was one of only places that was private. Fiona did not want everyone in town to make to fuss about her dating someone. Especially, this was their date.

Once they made selection, they began to head over their destination. On the way, something strange was happening. The temptature was rapidly dropping. This was making Fiona shutter.

"What is wrong, Fiona?" asked Domeki

"Is it just me or is it getting colder"

He was about to answer, that he did not notice. It was then, I few flakes fell for the sky. "How is this possible?"

"It has be Alcyone" asked Fiona, "she must be attacking the town"

With hearing that, Domeki grabbed her arm. Leading her away from whatever danger that would come towards the town. For, she would face the witch's terrible wrath. It was best to get her to safety.

"Domeki" Fiona cried "what are you doing?"

"I need to get you to safety. I will take you back to my place"

"What? Why? I can handle, whatever Alcyone plans to do"

"No" he said, "I promised Kasey to keep you safe"

Fiona yanked her hand away. "Kasey, why would she ask that of you? We trained together as kids. We are a team. She knows how strong I am."

"I cannot say for sure. I think she wants you to be protected" Domeki said

Just then, there were screams and shouts coming from the gates. Fiona darted in that direction. She went too fast for Domeki to stop her. Not that it would have mattered, she was not that the type of person that abandons anyone in trouble. Especially, they are from the town.

When she reached the gate, she was shocked at what she saw. Around the edges of the wooden gates, ice was spreading. It was fast. Eventually, the entire gate would be covered. Then, the gates would be weak enough for whatever was behind it, could break through with ease.

Fiona took off the charm from her necklace. Then, as she spoke an incantation, it turn into a staff. Wings stretch out and the twist rings continue down into a sheath. The center crystal glowed with a light inside core.

"Spirits of the winds and embers that burn, I call upon thy. Please, aid me in saving my home. Come together, created a force that make the icy forced vanish"

Two tiny little figures came from the staff. They were a wind and fire sprite. As the float closer and closer to the gate, they began to swirl together. Until, there was a stream of a flame breeze touch the ice.

At first, it appeared to be working. The ice was melting away. However, there was a sudden blast of frigid air, came from the other side. This let more ice to creep along the gate. Even when, Fiona order the flame sprite to intensify the heat. It fail to melt it away.

Fiona watched. Her heart froze with fear. She could not prevent the witch from coming in. Alcyone is powerful than she imagine. Not to mention clever, figuring out what Fiona was doing would incredible insight.

"Fiona," Domeki shouted

"Domeki, I couldn't do it. She is about break through" she said

He stood there look at Fiona. It was as if, he was making a tough decision. Finally, he went over to the guard house.

"What are doing?" asked Fiona

"We cannot just let her do whatever she wants. I will fight" he said. He grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows. He was ready to take whatever was behind that gate on.

"Oh, thank you" Fiona said

Just then, a giant crush can from the gate. The witch finally broke through the gate. Through the mist and dust, her silhouette could be seen. She was not moving any closer. However, her ice made giants were coming in full forces.

The guards attempted to drive their icy foes back. However, it was to no avail. Arrows would break or splitter away, as they came into contact with the surface. They would also be flung into the air.

Fiona and Domeki ran out of the guard house. One of the ice beings, ran towards them. Domeki fired one the arrows at it. When it came into contact with the icy surface, it just bounce off. It continued its charge, unfazed. i

Fiona called another flame breeze. Only this time, she command it to intensify the heat. There was a roar from the giant, when the flames spread throughout the body. She then, direction it towards that other giants.

It to have the affects they wanted. The giant ice figures began to melt. That is when she made her grant entrances. Alcyone walked through the gate. Her long wavy black hair flowed behind her. Along with her long white gown. The sphere on her staff glowed brilliant.

As she did, she made her way into the city. Her eyes could not help fall upon Fiona. With that, she came to a stop. "So, there you are. My dear Fiona. You are looking well. I true you have a wonderful life"

Domeki readied to fire an arrow. "How dare you! Talking to her in that fashion. As if, you are long time family member or friend"

"Domeki" Fiona whisper

"Well, I am a friend of her father"

"What kind of friend would kill the person that trusted them," he continue

"Trust," Alcyone began to say "It funny that you mention that word. When the man betrayed me, he did not wait for me to return"

"W...WH…WHAT" Fiona exclaimed

"You have not heard. Your father and I had deep relationship. We could have marry, if that little witch"

"You are lying"

"Am I? Why not ask your friend? She knows the truth"

"Fiona" Kasey came across the square

"Speak of the devil"


End file.
